


my religion is you (take a bite of my bad boy)

by vorpal_platypus



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fisting, M/M, Religion Kink, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vorpal_platypus/pseuds/vorpal_platypus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin listens, as he is wont to do. He has found that in many ways, sex with Levi isn’t unlike confession. He listens for Levi’s words, the subtle alterations in pitch and tone and the changes in his breathing that tell him what Levi is feeling, and they allow Erwin to respond in kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my religion is you (take a bite of my bad boy)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [my writing blog](http://theplatypusquacks.tumblr.com/post/66609883356/my-religion-is-you-take-a-bite-of-my-bad-boy).

The times they’ve spent the night together, the few times, Erwin has always been the first to rise, always with the dawn. He kneels for his morning prayers before going to set his kettle to boil. Normally, he’d make his bed as well, but Levi rarely stirred beyond muttering about how it’s too goddamned fucking early, don’t fucking open the curtains, so Erwin doesn’t and tucks Levi into the blankets a little more snuggly instead.

He brews a cup of tea, dark and strong, and lets the pungent smell of it wake him. As he skims his Bible and the paper, watching as the sun bathes the room in muted yellow, Levi usually blearily drags himself out of bed. Erwin has grown to cherish them despite himself, and is appalled at his disappointment Levi hadn’t stayed the night before. However, as a consequence, he had managed to get to his office earlier. He is grateful, because it is graduation and there are forms for him to complete.

When there’s a knock at his door forty-five minutes before class, he expects a frazzled student asking about exit forms, but he gets Levi instead. Levi locks the door behind him, a strangely pensive look on his face. Erwin’s throat tightens, his palms grow sweaty with anticipation.

“Levi? Is something wrong?”

Levi snaps to attention, briefly surprised but contemplative again. He reaches for his tie, sloppily done and loose and his top shirt button undone Erwin notes, and throws it to the ground.

“Levi?” Erwin furrows his brow in concern, moves to stand, but Levi doesn’t stop. He kicks off his shoes and drops his slacks to the floor.

“Levi, what are you-”

But Levi is quicker than him, and slams his mouth against Erwin’s, easily sliding over the desk to settle comfortably in Erwin’s lap, where he wrestles his shirt open and throws it haphazardly behind him.

“Wanna see what I’ve learned, Father? Wanna see what a good boy I can be?” Levi says, breath hot and wet against Erwin’s ear. He rolls his hips forward, grabbing Erwin’s hand and guiding it to the curve of his ass, and the skin there is feverish and bare because Levi is painfully, obviously and inappropriately naked. He splays his thighs wider, knees braced on either side of Erwin’s lap, guides Erwin’s hand between them to press into him and feel the plastic lodged inside. “I got us something,” he croons, licking the sweat from Erwin’s jaw and slipping his fingers between the folds of Erwin’s robes. “There’s a remote you can use to make it vibrate whenever you want. I’ll be such a good boy. I won’t make a sound all day.”

Erwin flushes. “This is horribly-”

“Inappropriate? Yeah, about as appropriate as you shoving your dick up my ass.” Levi’s palms are warm even through his undershirt. “Come on, it’s graduation. _I’m graduating_. Don’t you want to see what you’ve taught me?”

“Levi, there is _class_ in fifteen minutes!”

He stops squirming in Erwin’s lap, puffs a little sigh into the damp skin of Erwin’s neck. He shivers at the sensation, knows Levi felt it except Levi stays quiet, doesn’t comment.

“Fine,” he says, getting up and moving to gather his clothes. He tugs them on haphazardly, and Erwin is appalled to see he forgot (didn’t bother?) to tuck his dress shirt in. His tie is loose and the first two buttons of his shirt are undone. He fumbles in his pocket to pull out a small piece of plastic and tosses it over his shoulder onto Erwin’s desk. “You can keep that. There’s a few settings with different vibration intensities and patterns. Use it whenever you want, but I think it only works if you’re twenty feet or less away from me. See ya.”

Levi kicks the door shut behind him, and Erwin sighs in relief before picking up the remote. He rubs his thumb along the side, wonders briefly about flicking it on, but someone knocks at his door and he shoves it hastily into his pocket.

*

After lunch, Erwin proctors a session of study hall. He walks in with his work tucked neatly beneath his arm, and Levi greets him with a bored, expectant stare, pen cap held between his teeth. Erwin looks away, clears his throat and says, “You all have finals next week. Get studying, and best of luck to all of you.”

He feels he ought to make some mention of God, say he will be praying for their success, but he finds the words are further away than the desk. Erwin doesn’t expect them to study, because they are students after all, but he expects them to keep their chatter to a reasonable level, quiet enough for him to work. It’s all well and good until Erwin searches the desk drawers for white-out and knocks his thigh against the metal.

Levi jolts in his seat, eyes wide. His expression quickly turns sultry as he swipes his tongue along his lower lip before taking it between his teeth, eyes fluttering half-shut. There’s a grin at the corner of his mouth, and Erwin slips the remote out into his palm. It was on, and he wonders what would happen if he slid the dial up higher.

“Father?”

Erwin drops it to the ground where it lands with a clatter, though he is lucky enough to have stomped it still with his foot before it bounced beyond the desk.

“Yes?”

The student looks at him strangely. “May I have a hall pass?”

“Of course. For what?”

“The bathroom.”

Erwin finds it a little awkward to hold his foot still as he opens the drawer for a pass, and his hand shakes a little as he signs the dotted line. When the student is gone, he slides the remote to him slowly and dials it just a little higher when he picks it up.

Levi eyes squeeze shut and his mouth drops open in a silent moan, a long inhale. Erwin’s throat constricts at the sight, then dries when Levi disguises it as a yawn, straining his arms above his head and stretching his spine.

It’s going to be a long, long day.

*

When classes finish, Erwin finds Levi in the hall.

"Levi, a moment please? There's a few things I'd like to discuss with you."

Levi turns to face him, and Erwin sees his face, flushed faintly pink as if from exertion with his pupils blown wide and dark. He wonders how exactly no one has managed to notice this, how no one has managed to notice any of this for the past two years when Levi wears it so plainly on his face.

"Of course, Father Erwin," Levi says, and the pretense is so obvious it's comical. "Where would you like me?"

“Follow me,” he says, sounding a bit thick. He leads Levi, ostensibly to his office, but he takes a turn here and a turn there, all the while with Levi following close enough behind him for Erwin to feel the heat from his body. They find themselves standing before Erwin’s door, and he fumbles his key from his pocket, knuckles brushing against the remote that he hadn’t touched since he picked it up off the floor. Once unlocked, they stumble inside, and Erwin finds himself slammed against the wall the moment the door clicks shut.

“Holy fuck,” Levi gasps in between mouthing the skin of Erwin’s jaw and neck, “Holy fuck, I am fucking horny.” He rips the collar from Erwin’s neck and sucks on his Adam’s apple. “I know your dick is huge and all, but what if I’m too loose, huh? What if I’m too loose for it to feel any good? What if I want your fist up my ass?”

“Levi,” Erwin says, scrambling to get a grip on his hips, to get Levi to stay still and stop squirming. “Levi, at least let me lock the door!”

“Right,” he says, pulling away, looking askance and fidgeting uncomfortably. “Don’t want to get caught. That’d be bad. I’ll just go get undressed first.”

Erwin watches as Levi walks away, shoving his tie into his pocket while unbuttoning his shirt. He takes the time to fold it, a detail Erwin would never have known had Levi not spent several, many nights here. It made sense, as for all his flaunting of dress code, Erwin had never recalled an occasion where Levi’s clothes were wrinkled.

He slides the lock shut before turning to follow suit. Levi is seated upon the bed, nude, and staring at the lines of his palm. When Erwin settles beside him, he doesn’t move despite the downward slope caused by Erwin’s weight.

“Is something wrong?”

“What? Nah, nothing’s wrong. Just. Thinking.”

In the privacy of his own (their) room, Erwin allows himself a smile, warm and fond. “About?”

“About your dick,” Levi says, pushing Erwin down by the shoulders, and Erwin knows he’s changing the subject but doesn’t resist. He lands with a thud, and Levi straddles him across the waist before bending down to kiss him. Erwin meets him with his mouth open, humming happily when Levi’s tongue rubs against his. He slides his palms along the skin of Levi's back, smooth and warm, and he wonders, right hand settling at the base of Levi's skull, just when did this become so familiar for both of them.

“About your fingers too,” he adds while undoing the buttons of Erwin’s dress shirt, and Erwin feels oddly grateful the summer heat kept him from wearing an undershirt. “I bet they’d feel really good inside me. You want that?” Levi tugs at Erwin’s shirt, and as he does, Erwin leans upward to kiss him, briefly even daring to swipe his tongue across Levi’s lower lip, and pulls his shirt from his shoulders to help him.

“Because I want it," Levi continues, not letting Erwin get a word in. "I want all of them up to your knuckles, fuck, I want your fist.” He shimmies downward, to Erwin’s thighs, so he can undo his belt buckle.

“Is that.” Erwin’s breath hitches as Levi takes his cock into his hand. “Even possible?”

Levi stares up at him, lips curled over his teeth and inches from the tip of his cock. “You said the same thing about your dick, and it fit just fine, didn’t it?”

“Well, yes, but.” Erwin flexes his fingers. “Isn’t it. The whole-”

Erwin cuts himself off because Levi laughs. He’s pulled back onto his haunches, and Erwin finds Levi’s laughter has lost its caustic edge from their early days. The look Levi gives him is almost gentle, and he pushes himself off the bed.

“Here, just get the lube ‘cause we’re gonna need a lot of it. There’s something I need to get from my pants.”

Levi returns with a latex glove clutched in his hand and a kiss for Erwin, slow and languid. He presses Erwin back towards the headboard as he crawls onto the mattress. “Give me your hand,” he says against Erwin’s lips, before kissing him again.

Erwin gives it, drops the lube to the mattress to pull Levi in closer by the nape of his neck. Levi moans softly, and Erwin feels Levi’s cock, already half hard from the day, press deeper into his side. As Levi tugs the glove over Erwin’s fingers, Erwin breaks the kiss to touch his forehead to Levi’s.

“Here,” he says, looking down and moving to wriggle his index finger from the opening meant for his thumb. “Let me help.”

“That’d be a good idea, wouldn’t it,” Levi mutters. “Actually being able to see what you’re doing.”

“Yes,” Erwin replies, smiling and tugging it on with a snap. “it would.”

“Take out the vibe first.”

“Did no one notice? For the entire day?” Erwin pinches the base between his thumb and index finger and pulls at it gently, slowly, gratified by the sound of Levi’s steady and careful breathing.

“It’s not hard to ignore, you know. Since it was just on and you never did anything to change it after that one time. Should’ve kept it surprising if you wanted to watch me squirm you big fucking perve-” Levi breaks off into a moan, loud and shameless.

“Levi, did I-”

“No, dumbass, you didn’t hurt me,” he pants, digging his stubby nails deeper into Erwin’s shoulder. “You hit my fucking prostate. You did that on purpose, didn’t you? Don’t play coy with me, you bastard, I know you better.”

“I really didn’t,” Erwin says. The vibrator slides out smoothly, and Levi lets out a dismayed noise.

“Come on, come on,” he says, squirting lubricant over Erwin’s fingers. “Get them in me.”

“Shouldn’t I-”

“Just leave it on, I don’t care. The batteries are probably already half-dead anyways, just leave them to die.” He slicks himself up and nips at Erwin’s earlobe. “Don’t you wanna feel how loose I am for you?”

Erwin’s index and middle fingers slip easily inside, and Levi sighs in both satisfaction and relief, pushing himself down even as Erwin curls his fingers inward. When Erwin’s fingertips brush against his prostate, his head drops, chin hitting his chest, and he moans soft and gentle.

“I’m fine. I think you can add a third and it’ll be okay,” Levi says, so Erwin does: pulls his fingers out, presses three of them together and slides them back in, first to one knuckle, then two.

He listens for the hitches in Levi’s breath, the changes in his pulse where his skin is pressed against his. Levi feels hot and tight around him; he always does, and Erwin would be lying if the thought of it, his whole fist inside Levi, didn’t excite him. He twists his wrist, tries to stretch Levi a little more.

“How do you feel?”

“Good. I’m feeling,” Levi breathes in, “good. Should be good for four fingers.”

“Are you sure?” Erwin says. His wrist feels a bit strained from being bent upwards.

“Yeah, I’m sure. You might want to add more lube though,” he replies, tossing the tube between them.

“Do you think this would work better if, um.”

“If what?”

“If you were on your back,” Erwin says in a rush. “My wrist is a little-”

“You old-ass man,” Levi grumbles, but he hooks his leg around Erwin’s side and flips them over anyways. “This better?”

“Yes. Much.” Erwin feels Levi watching him as he adds more lube to his fingers. He slicks Levi up too, again, watches Levi as he shivers at the touch of Erwin’s fingers. Once done, he presses them back in and finds resistance when he reaches his pinkie.

“It’s okay,” Levi says, cupping Erwin’s cheek with his palm, the fleshy part of his thumb against the delicate skin beneath Erwin’s eye. “It’s okay. You won’t hurt me. It’s okay.”

It goes in, smooth and easy. Erwin dips his head to Levi’s collar to suck at the skin there, and Levi moves his hand to the back of Erwin’s neck, pushes him down because he wants it harder. Levi’s chest expands beneath him, the sound of his breathing right in Erwin’s ear, and when Levi breathes out in a moan, he can feel the vibration through his lips. He moves to the junction of Levi’s neck, where he likes it when Erwin scrapes his teeth against his skin. As he does, Levi arches upwards, cock rubbing against the hollow of Erwin’s hip, and squeezes around Erwin’s fingers, sheathed to the knuckles and Erwin can help voicing his approval against Levi’s damp skin.

When Levi relaxes again, Erwin asks, “Are you…?”

“Gimme a bit more time. The knuckles are the widest part, but once they’re in everything else should go in easy.” He pushes down against Erwin’s hand and tilts his head back to meet his eyes. “I’m doing fine.”

Levi’s pupils are blown wide and dark, unusually open like the expression on his face. The honesty strikes Erwin, makes him want to kiss him, and Levi is equally receptive when he kisses Erwin back. Levi’s nails drag a blunted line down Erwin’s back, and Erwin finds a selfish part of him that wants to leave a mark on Levi too. He makes them along the line of Levi’s collar, where they’ll be hidden, where they don’t be seen. Levi squirms beneath him as he sucks on his skin, pants in his ear and clenches tight around him, and it pleases Erwin to know he is the cause of this.

“Okay, okay, fucking _stop_ , god, stop, what the hell’s gotten into you? I think I’m ready.”

Levi holds up his hand, thumb tucked beneath his palm. “Add more lube and hold your hand like this. It should go in, but take it slow, okay?”

“I will.” Erwin sits up and does as Levi instructed, hand slicked up again, especially around the knuckles. For a moment he holds it, fingertip just barely touching. _It’s okay. You won’t hurt me. It’s okay._ He takes a deep breath and presses his fingers inside Levi, who is warm and welcoming.

It slides in easy until Erwin reaches his thumb. The muscle is tight; it won’t give, and when Erwin tries to push a little harder, Levi grimaces.

“You need to relax.”

“I know that.” Levi rocks his hips against Erwin’s hand, frowns. “I’ve been shoving plugs up my ass for the past week to get myself ready for this. I’ve taken fists up my ass before.” He inhales, closing his eyes and relaxing the tension in his face, in his body. “Not one as big as yours though.”

Erwin dry swallows at the words, horrified at the jolt of arousal they give him. Almost telepathically, Levi cracks open one eye with an amused snort. “Did that turn you on, old man? Did that get you going?” He swipes his tongue across his teeth. “The thought of wrecking my tight little ass with your huge man-hands?”

Even after almost two years of having Levi in his bed, Erwin still flushes bright red. He doesn’t think he’ll ever be used to the lewd, filthy things Levi says. He thinks Levi says them just because he finds Erwin’s embarrassment so amusing, and he’s so preoccupied he doesn’t even notice Levi took him in past the knuckles.

“You did it,” Erwin breathes, staring at his wrist. “You really did it.”

“I did, didn’t I? I took the whole damn thing.” Levi’s breathing is heavy, labored, but in his voice there is a smile, a hint of pride. “Just let me catch my breath, okay?”

“Take all the time you need,” Erwin murmurs, still mildly disbelieving. He stares at where Levi is stretched tight around him, and he feels it too. Levi is hot and vice-like around him; he doesn’t think he could wriggle his fingers if he tried. Levi’s pulse beats against the back of his hand, and the intimacy of it shocks him.

“Try curling your fingers into a fist. It feels fuller.”

Erwin listens, as he is wont to do. He has found that in many ways, sex with Levi isn’t unlike confession. He listens for Levi’s words, the subtle alterations in pitch and tone and the changes in his breathing that tell him what Levi is feeling and allows Erwin to respond in kind.

Levi’s eyes flutter shut. “You’re fucking huge,” he says. “I’m going to be feeling you for days.” He sounds almost pleased, and it makes Erwin wonder if that’s what he’d wanted from the beginning.

Erwin twists his hand slowly and with great care. It is like confession in that Erwin listens for the truth in Levi’s words, sounds, but it is also more, because he can see the truth in the taut pull of Levi’s skin, the way Levi bares his throat and Levi’s mouth falls open.

“Erwin,” he pants, “Erwin, I’m going to-”

His knuckles brush against a patch of skin a little harder, rougher than the rest, and Erwin knows he’s hit it from the way Levi grows restless against the sheets. He fists them tight enough his knuckles turn white; his eyes squeeze shut, his expression almost pained as he loudly comes and comes and comes. When he’s done, his chest heaves with exertion, but Levi looks boneless in his satiation. Erwin pulls his hand out bit by bit, watching Levi’s face for signs of discomfort, but there’s none except for the dismayed noise Levi makes when he withdraws completely.

He pulls the glove off, wrinkling his nose at the sticky, half-coagulated mess. He should throw it away, but he finds himself reluctant to leave Levi’s side. It’s rare to see Levi too exhausted to bother with cleaning himself afterwards, so Erwin reaches for the wipes to do it for him. He would, but Levi knocks his hand out of the way and takes Erwin’s cock into his hands.

“Hey,” he says, almost smiling, “sorry for leaving you alone.”

“You’re tired,” Erwin replies. “You should rest.”

“No, it’s okay. I want to.” Levi kisses him to quiet his protests, and Erwin lets himself be led back into bed, to lay on his side. Levi rubs the tip of Erwin’s cock with his thumb, and Erwin moans deep in his throat. Levi swallows the sound, mouths at Erwin’s lips like he wants to swallow more. Erwin’s hold on Levi’s hip tightens as Levi pumps once, twice and Erwin comes embarrassingly soon, but finds himself unable to care, legs entangled and pressed skin to skin with Levi.

Levi raises the hand covered in Erwin’s cum to his mouth, licks it while very pointedly looking Erwin in the eye. He remembers the first time Levi did that, the bark of laughter he made when Erwin stammered and flushed with arousal before Levi put his lips against Erwin’s to let him taste the bitterness too. He reaches behind his back for the box of wet wipes to clean the two of them, Levi shuddering when Erwin swipes the skin between his fingers and kisses them after.

He ought to throw them away, but he leaves them on the nightstand beside the glove. It’s only the afternoon, but Erwin thinks he and Levi have earned their rest. He drowses in the lazy heat from the sun and Levi’s body, breathing slowing to the rhythm of the circles he rubs into Levi’s side with his thumb.

“I’m going to miss you,” Levi mumbles into Erwin’s skin, voice so soft Erwin almost thinks he didn’t hear it: raw with truth.

 


End file.
